dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyeland
The Eyeland, also known as the Ender Island, was a Hyper Dungeon that existed in the Hollow during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II, considered the most challenging in the event's Second Phase, and therefore carried the most rewarding treasure loot. =Description= ---- Eyeland was a floating island constructed from end stone, end stone brick, purple terracotta, mossy cobblestone, and mycelium. The purpur surface featured towering chorus plants. and End City]] A purple beacon shone above the isle. The large inner chamber contained a pocket of obsidian buried beneath its center that protected the beacon and its pyramid ore blocks. A treasure chest was hidden beneath the chamber floor. Beneath the island was an open warren of crevasses and stalactites. A treasure chest was hidden among the confusing architecture. Eyeland's exterior was defended by two varieties of shulkers—the standard dungeon variety and a new invisible type. The upper reaches were guarded by invisible skeletons with ender eyes replacing their skull, giving the dungeon its name. Within the interior awaited endermen, charged creepers, and a baby zombie pigman boss. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x20 Incredible Shulk * x20 Invisible Shulk * x15 Kamikaze * x15 Eye See You * x15 Dungeon Minion * x1 Rambro =Treasure= ---- The dungeon contained two hidden treasure chests. Eyeland had the following loot: * x200 tokens * x1 wither skeleton skull * x1 Unbreaking III enchanted book * x1 Fortune III enchanted book * x1 Mending enchanted book * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block * x58 obsidian * x52 mycelium * x1534 purpur block * x146 mossy cobblestone * x341 chorus fruit * x935 end stone * x4105 end stone brick =History= ---- Early Days At some point during the Fifth Era, the Eyeland became the personal fortress of Rambro. Once a great warlord of the Nether during the Ancient Era, Rambro's realm was invaded and destroyed by the Dragon Riders after he acquired a set of War Wings and challenged their supremacy of the skies. He fled to the Hollow and established the Eyeland as a base of operations in his quest to replace the stolen elytra. Finding Eyeland On 5E:104, HyperSilence announced the Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II, featuring five new Hyper Dungeons located somewhere in Outer Pandora. One of these was the Eyeland. There were few hints as to the location of the Eyeland. HyperSilence provided only a picture that revealed it was somewhere in the Hollow near an End City with a docked End Ship. No one had discovered the Eyeland by 5E:110, leading HyperSilence to publicly post a set of coordinates that he suggested might lead to a dungeon. Tox asked Retro if he wanted to investigate but the man had other plans, so Tox decided to give his fellow Hollowers a head start on finding it first as he had already raided many Hyper Dungeons. Panda searched briefly to no avail. Sharkberries and Boo were quick to realize that the low coordinates (-2000, 2200) meant that this dungeon was unlikely to be in Outer Pandora like the others and possibly indicated a Nether or Hollow location. They consulted with Tox who recommended they look in the Hollow because travel beyond the main isle had only recently been made possible by the advent of end gateways and therefore it was more likely those coordinates hadn't been explored yet. Their search was slow because the coordinate set did not contain cardinal directions, meaning they had no idea if they should be looking north, east, south, or west. Eventually they were forced to turn back after suffering several deaths during hours of exploration. On 5E:111, Tox used elytra flight to quickly find Eyeland. While performing aerial reconnaissance he came under attack by a massive onslaught of shulker bullets making the dungeon impossible to approach. Instead he chose to clear the nearby End City while he waited for them to calm. Rambro waited with glee within Eyeland. After all this time, an opportunity for sweet vengeance had arrived—Tox was a Dragon Rider and was armored with a flawless pair of War Wings. The Raid Starting from the city's docked End Ship, Tox began building a bridge towards Eyeland, advancing slowly as he reduced the shulker presence from a safe distance with volleys of arrows. Next he began taking down the ender eye-headed skeletons defending the upper reaches of the isle, though their Thorns III armor made it dangerous on the narrow bridge. With one side of the exterior clear, Tox built a ladder upwards in order to reach Eyeland itself. As he neared the island's surface he made a stunning discovery—the dungeon was defended by a second barrier of invisible shulkers. They fired a barrage of bullets that forced him to construct a cobblestone shell to protect himself. Without a valid target they could reach, the bullets roamed the area until they eventually made contact with a charged creeper. In the overworld, ancient magic prevented explosions from doing damage to terrain, but here in the deeps of the Hollow no such protections existed. The explosion of the charged creeper set off other charged creepers, causing a chain reaction that cascaded through the dungeon and blew apart Eyeland. Many dungeon defenders—including the Rambro—were hurled to their deaths in the void abyss. The blast destroyed Tox's cobblestone bunker and send him falling into the void too, though he was able to glide to safety via a pair of War Wings. He returned to do battle with the surviving charged creepers and skeletons, though he spent most of the time levitating against the dungeon ceiling as he was pummeled by a barrage of shulker bullets. falls to his death in the void]] Forward progress was incredibly slow. Having exhausted an entire shulker box full of health potions, Tox began eating golden apples like candy to survive. He soon encountered a new problem—the interior was increasingly becoming populated by enderman, both the regular type and a dungeon variety that could be angered at twice the range and half the time. Tox was forced to sacrifice peripheral vision for safety by wearing a carved pumpkin on his head. Running low on golden apples, Tox decided to abandon his goal of clearing Eyeland and simply try to claim its treasures and escape with his life. The obsidian pocket in the dungeon's core was difficult to breach because of near-constant levitation, but after stopping his ascent with blocks he was able to obtain the beacon and pyramid ore blocks. The damage done to the dungeon by the charged creeper implosion made finding the Eyeland's loot chests much easier. The blast had torn away the surface of the inner chamber, revealing one chest that had originally been hidden below the end stone floor. After looking through one of the gaping holes in the superstructure he caught a glimpse of the remaining chest—precariously balanced on one of the stalactites that hung below the isle. Tox made his way underneath the dungeon carefully, digging from the inner chamber downward. He had to advance extremely carefully, climbing downward inside a makeshift box of slabs to protect himself from the now constant bombardment of shulker bullets. The danger was paramount, dangling over the edge of the void. Because rocket-powered elytra flight had not been invented yet, a single hit from a bullet could lead to death as he would not have enough altitude to glide to safety. After nearly an hour of careful movement, Tox finally reached the wooden chest and claimed the last of Eyeland's treasures. Deciding not to press his luck, he immediately hearthstoned back home to Hyperion Heights rather than try to clear the rest of the dungeon. Aftermath Though he escaped without suffering a single death, the raid was greatly aided by the chain reaction explosion that had eliminated many of the dungeon's deadliest enemies, including its boss Rambro. Eyeland featured more numerous and deadlier enemies than any previous dungeon. Both Tox and HyperSilence considered it the most challenging Hyper Dungeon in either Dungeon Quest. After Tox said that he regretted never having faced Rambro in battle, Hyper created a makeshift dueling platform in the Pandora ocean and revived the boss. Rambro defeated Tox in single combat, thus finally getting revenge on the Dragon Riders and regaining his War Wings. =Gallery= ---- File:2019-09-13_17.28.51.png|Reaching the Eyeland File:2019-09-13_17.29.55.png|Bridge to the Eyeland File:2016-07-21_06.56.22.png|A charged creeper falls into the void File:2016-07-21_07.05.23.png|Eyeland aflame File:2016-07-21_07.08.59.png|Widespread destruction from explosions File:2019-09-13_17.22.10.png|Gaping holes File:2019-09-13_17.19.56.png|Damage seen from below File:2016-07-21_07.23.29.png|Inside the Eyeland File:2016-07-21_07.50.24.png|Within the inner chamber File:2019-09-13_17.20.37.png|Tox finds the last treasure chest File:2019-09-13_17.30.41.png|Above the Eyeland =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Eyeland, a homonym of “island”, refers to the unique skeleton defenders that wore eyes of ender as a helmet. It was named by Tox, as HyperSilence simply referred to it as “Hyper Dungeon 9”. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II